Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by MinakoTrickster
Summary: Usagi and the G-boys are waiting for the girls to show up. Its been a tough week with constant testing, and today is their free day. Suddenly...something weird happens. Usagi's laughing and the boys are going to look up that definition of fun...again.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing AC…much the pity. I don't own the lyrics to N' Sync's song either.

Hey guys, I know it's been awhile. I'm writing this little one-shot to let you guys know I live and yes, I am still working on my fics. Slowly. I also have been working on my next chapter to **More to the Story**, so hang in there. I been popping into the GWxSM area and I don't see a lot going on, but I know everyone is trying. So, this is for everyone who is still out there writing!

I've been reading fics and this idea popped into my head. There is no point to this. Its just pure fun. Lol, so don't go looking for some hidden meaning unless you find one anyway.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

"Does anyone know where the girls are?" The soft, gentle voice of Quatre asked as he dropped his school bag and sat beside his friends in the grass under an oak tree. A year ago, after the end of the war, all the five Gundam Pilots were selected to undertake one more mission. Dr. J had been very curious about a growth in activity within the Tokyo area. Upon further investigation they found that Tokyo had been under some form of attack with monsters for a few years now. How this little detail escaped them, they had no clue. They had been so focused on OZ, how could they have focused on any monsters that the rest of the world seemed oblivious to?

Investigative work had uncovered a few strange happenings. Heero, pilot of Wing Zero, had accepted the mission once he saw all the reports of drained energy, random objects taking demonic forms, multiple police reports about strange people flying in the sky. Duo and Quatre had wanted to go, hoping to help people. Trowa and Wufei, simply because they could no more sit in the sidelines than the rest of them.

Reports and newspaper clippings had gotten the Gundam pilots far, especially when they found that Tokyo's main defense against these creatures were a group of women whom seem to wield magic. The idea sounded so preposterous, they had discarded the locals' claims about their saviors, the'Sailor Senshi, and had looked into finding out who was really protecting the city. No one, other than Quatre, had put any stock into the stories.

Using satellites, the pilots went over Tokyo's maps, using reports to see where the battles were most heavily concentrated. The satellites did help further when they discovered mass energy gathered in areas where the creatures had previously attacked. The place with the greatest amount of energy was a public high school that most of Tokyo's young minds attended. Enrolling at Juuban High seemed like the smart idea, given what evidence they had to go on. Every teen in Tokyo practically went there, besides a few private schools, but none gave off any energy besides an all-girls schoo near by.

The boys first week ended up with nothing. No creature attacks. No sight of the local myth on Sailor Senshi and so there was nothing but for the pilots to continue investigating until something did happen. The first week was mostly following Duo around as he had become infatuated with the blue haired genius, Am Mizunoi. Looking through her records, Ami was one of the brightest students and could have skipped high school altogether if she had wanted, but didn't. Ami had been shy, especially with Duo's flirtation, and often tried to throw him of by being cooly polite towards him. Duo had said it was just her defense mechanism kicking in and that he'd melt that frozen façade. Strangely enough, it eventually worked and then he was dating her. He told the guys it was so he could get close to someone who might be able to help them out…just no one believed him. The other pilots, seeing as it was the end of the war and they weren't even sure this was a real mission, just let Maxwell have his fun. Though, Wufei and Heero did try and remind him they were, in fact, on a mission and to not lose his head.

The budding relationship between Duo and Ami Mizuno lead to the introductions and many a 'random' meet-up with her friends. First, was Makoto Kino whom Wufei had taken an interest in. He had been chasing Duo, intent on hurting the braided-baka, when he ran into the tall brunette's fist. Makoto hadn't known that Wufei and Duo knew each other. All she knew was some random guy was chasing her friend's boyfriend and set her fist into his path. Wufei claimed she punched him, but Makoto had cheerfully disagreed. This had led to a martial arts fight with her pinning him down with her knee in his gut. Quatre wasn't sure if it was termed love at first sight or love at first fight, but Wufei had respect for her and the two could be found sparring after school plenty of times. A look up on Makoto showed she was an average student, enrolled in many clubs, worked a job, took martial arts classes and lived on her own. Like Ami Mizuno, she checked out clean.

Second, Rei Hino, a fiery temple priestess that attended an all-girls catholic school. She was a fiesty fighter. Quatre had found her spirit enthralling as she was also kind and compassionate. Her first words to Duo, after Ami had told them (the pilots found this out much later) he had tried to steal a kiss, were, "Hurt her and I will rip off your prick and stick it so far up your ass", effectively getting a quick agreement on Duo's part. The words were vulgar, but she had done it to protect her and Quatre respected that. Thus, started his visiting her temple whenever he could.

Third, Minako Aino was the blonde, blue-eyed beauty that had been warm and friendly to the guys and encouraged Duo's pursuit of Ami. Minako's file showed she moved from England years ago, after the attack of the creatures here in Tokyo. She wasn't the best student, not that she was dumb, just never focused on her studies. She was athletic as her records showed she was in the Volleyball club and had participated in many sports with the school. The first time meeting Minako, she had instantly seen Trowa, went up to him and smiled, "You look lonely. No need to talk, I'll talk for the both of us and take random guesses on what it is you might say!" Trowa was usually emotionless or blank faced, but he had smiled, amused at Minako's comment. The two could often be seen just sitting and talking. Minako talked mostly while Trowa listened.

Hotaru, a much younger female compared to the others. She was a few years younger then the other girls, with a cutely innocent personality, but with the eyes of someone so much older and wiser. Background check showed that Hotaru had been a sickly child until a few years ago. It sounds like it had been a miracle, according to some of the papers. Hotaru lived with a famous race car driver and violinist, a lesbian couple, they hadn't met since the two had been away. Hotaru, upon meeting them, went up to Heero and smiled at him. She stared at him, searchingly The perfect soldier just stared down at her with his cold eyes, the look in her eyes...it felt like they reflected some of the horrors he's seen, but in such a person whom seemed so light. "It will get better", she whispered to him and though none of them saw it, they knew her words had had an effect on Heero, just as her eyes did. He would visit her, typing away on his laptop as she happily chatted with him.

The rest of the pilots had also met Usagi, a friendly, kind and pure girl that all the other girls just seemed to adore. She had quickly gotten under many of the defenses of the pilots with her unabashed, truthful and caring personality. Her bacjground showed that she had living in Tokyo all her life, and like Minako, was not the best student.

Quickly, after almost a few months, the pilots found themselves deeply intertwined with this select group of girls. More than half of them were dating, almost, or getting closer. The pilots had kept vigilant, but had seen no sign of attacks by creatures, but halfway through the year a monster attacked Juuban High. The pilots had the school evacuated, hunting down this creature. A few students' bodies had been found around the school, they had been completely sucked of energy. They even came upon the creature as it had its giant jaws wide open, they could see little blue beads of light coming from the student and being sucked into the mouth of the beast.

The monster was of a humanoid form, with blue, scaly skin, yellow cat eyes and the wide jaw with pointed teeth. Its claws were razor like as it dug into the flesh of the student it held, keeping him there as it drained his energy. The pilots, all excellent in marksmanship, fired. To their surprise and frustration, bullets never did a thing in harming the beast. They continued to fire as the monster focused its attention on them. It was like a horror film, watching as it steadily made its way to them like a zombie. It grinned, eyes wide and claws held up.

The pilots had been backed up into a corner when all of the sudden a beam of ligh, out of nowhere,t shot the monster in the chest. The pilots watched as it choked, gripping the hole. Five figures jumped down, from high above, before the pilots, standing between them and the creature. Well, looked like the Sailor Senshi weren't a myth after all and it wasn't their last encounter when meeting the heroines. Nearly a full year and they had run in with the magical warriors, with the females saving their butts. The guys had been trying to learn their identities, to see whom it was that could even hold such power.

They would finally get their chance. The pilots went to a carnival, hanging out with the girls. That was the night things finally came together. Another monster had attacked, taking the energy out of people whom rode the ferris wheel. The group had been caught somewhere in a tunnel when the creature came rushing at them. The guys wouldn't run. Neither did the girls. It had taken a full few minutes of arguing until the guys finally whipped out the guns and the girls…transformed. It was mutually decided that they could talk after they had put down the youma. There was a long talk afterwards, especially about the who's, what's and the whys. The boys' mission was accomplished, but they didn't want to go. They contacted Dr. J, told them the creatures were being taken care of and that this was where they were staying.

Two groups, having given their lives for others had finally found someone they could keep and completely share themselves with. Was it any wonder that they could learn to care so deeply? To love someone? The secrets revealed didn't tear the groups apart, but made their bond grow stronger. So, a year had finally passed with the Gundam pilots still attending the high school with the Senshi, working beside them as they took down one monster at a time for the preparation for Crystal Tokyo.

And now, to Quatre asking where the girls were. Another part of their abnormal lives.

"Nope, not at all." Duo shrugged as he answered Quatre, lounging back with his hands behind his head and legs crossed. His violet orbs were closed, his chest heaving with deep, calming breaths. If he hadn't just spoken Quatre would have thought he was asleep.

The school grounds seemed to be covered with the regular flow of the student body, the white, red and blue uniforms like a sea across the great expanse of green grass. Text books with their white pages filled with black lettering scattered about in the mix. Soft chattering and occasional laughter sprung up in the hum of silence. Earlier in the week, the students had been informed that Juuban High School had been selected to take part in some testing that the nation of Japan set up. The prize? Japan would give a large sum of funds to the school that scored the highest. No tests were to be given today and no classes were set in attendance, giving the students a break. Many, though, still studied since tomorrow would be another day full of tests.

Leaning against the bark of the tree, one emerald eye peeking out from beneath dark bangs, Trowa shifted as he scanned the grounds for a familiar flash of light blonde hair and a traditional red bow, "I haven't seen them either. Minako, Makoto and Ami had rushed out of homeroom without a word."

"Hm, piss the onnas off?" Wufei muttered, his legs crossed into a lotus style, hands on his knees and eyes closed. He had been trying to meditate, but the conversation had interested him too much, "That is odd though."

Icy blue eyes also scanned the crowd, not missing a single detail from his sitting position beside Wufei, "I haven't seen Hotaru either." He stated, reaffirming that the girls had completely disappeared.

"They wouldn't have gone off fighting without us would they?" Duo sat up, using his arms to hold himself up as he looked at Heero.

"There was no report of monster attack." Trowa's deep, melodious voice spoke up, "Likely not."

"Hi guys!" All boys turned, seeing Usagi with her pigtails and palls atop her head. She carried only her lunch box with her. She smiled, plopping down. She blinked, looking around, "Where are Rei, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Hotaru?" She questioned, rubbing the back of her head. She closed one eye and gave each boy a look, "You didn't make them mad did you?"

"As if." Wufei snorted, opening both eyes and glaring at the Moon princess, "We had barely seen them at all today before they go running out of classrooms and never give a single one of us a hello." Silence followed the Chinese man's rant. Scowling at the looks his fellow pilots and Usagi were giving him, "What?" He hissed the word out, fist clenched.

"Nothing." Usagi shrugged, "You just sounded like a chick." Causing Wufei to seethe more and Duo to roll around on the ground laughing.

"Shut it." He sneered, hitting Duo on the head.

"BOYS AND GIRLS OF JUUBAN HIGH!" A hush fell over the students. Usagi exchanged a look with the pilots, frowning in confusion and worry. Towards the gate. a stage had popped up, out of nowhere and a mist swirled along the stage, "WE'D LIKE TO TAKE THE TIME TO SAY YOU ALL ARE DOING WONDERFULLY ON THIS TESTING. TODAY WE'VE TAKEN THIS SPECIAL TIME TO SET THIS UP AND, HOPEFULLY, GIVE YOU THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE! WELCOME THE BAND SERENE!"

"What the hell?" Duo whispered, watching as five figures appeared in the mist, their backs turned to the rest of the crowd. Music began to play, most of the female students getting up and going to the stage. Usagi stood too, but to get a better look. As the music played the five figures twirled, facing the front. In the middle was an average height male. He had startling blue eye and spiky blonde hair. He was dressed in a simple white button down shirt and jeans that fit perfectly to his form. He was utterly handsome, winking at the females. Usagi could hear a collective sigh over the crowd, or the female population. The blonde was certainly a pretty boy. To the right of the middle blonde, there was a male with blue hair and blue eyes. Pale skin shone under the blue wife beater, the black jeans that hung slightly baggy on his form lent this person an edgy look in contrast to the blush on his face. He was the shy one, smiling. And Usagi felt her ears turning red with the whispers of naughty things some of her fellow students were talking about doing to the shy one. To the right of that guy was a tall brunette, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, with dark green eyes. He was grinning, waving at the massive collection of females growing. Around his chin were a few dark whiskers. Usagi could imagine that tall one almost as a pirate, especially with the brown leather pants and black dress shirt. Back to the middle blonde, to his left were two dark haired males. They looked almost like twins with dark purple eyes, fair skin. The one next to the blonde was taller them the last one. Both men wore Chinese outfits, the taller one wearing a white one and the shorter one wearing black. With their exotic looks, Usagi had no hard time believing they had gained massive fan-girls.

The middle blonde man raised a mike to his lips, gaze searching until his blue eyes landed on Usagi and winked. Those eyes, Usagi blinked, those eyes looked like Mi-…Usagi's eyes went wide, looking from one of the band men to the other.

"Pretty boys, pfft." Duo snickered and Usagi had to bust out laughing falling back. She pointed at the stage as the guys moved to help her.

"No!" She gasped, "Just watch." Hesitantly they did as she said, watching as the smallest of the bunch, wearing the black Chinese clothes, held the mike to his mouth.

"_It's gonna-be—me!"_ The boys broke out, moving apart with a bounce. Jumping back and forth from one leg to the other, kicking out the right leg.

"_Oh yeah!"_ The blonde cried out, raising a hand to the sky as the other four did back flips and rolled forward.

"_You might been hurt, babe_

_That ain't no lie_

_You've seen them all come and go, oh..._

_I remember you told me_

_That it made you believe in_

_No man, no cry_

_Maybe that's why…" _The blonde fell to the ground, pushing himself to the back as the other four spun until the blonde sprung up. The five went into a series of moves as they went into a chorus.

_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally,_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what,_

_It's gonna be me…"_ The group fell into a straight line, and with perfect timing, moved all around, cartwheeling to the sides and falling down on all fours till the dark haired man in white stood, mike held up as he sung,

"_You've got no choice, babe_

_I've got to move on, and you know_

_There ain't no time to waste_

_You're just too blind (too blind), too see_

_But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me_

_You can't deny_

_So just tell me why…" _All five had moved to the back, crisscrossing amongst the stage with the brunette on the far left, the blunette beside him. On the far right was the shorter dark haired male with the white one beside him. The blonde in the middle once more.

"_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally_

_Get to love somebody (somebody)_

_Guess what (guess what)_

_It's gonna be me." _The group of men raised their right fist in a fist pump, flipping backwards. They moved their legs, perfectly in time with each other.

"_It's gonna be me_." The shorter male cried out, bending down at the waist as the others moved, rolling forward after dropping to the floor of the stage.

"_Oh yeahhhhh..."_ The blonde was up again, moving through the front of the stage as the other four waved their arms, doing a series of tricks with flips and summersaults in the back.

"_There comes a day_

_When I'll be the one, you'll see…" _The blonde was joined by the other four, all of them falling into the next line of the song.

"_It's gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna-gonna…" _From left to right, they all added their own 'gonna's into it until the other four fell back, as if crawling backwards but in a stylish dance move.

"_It's gonna be me_!" The blonde emphasized, pounding a fist into his chest before jumping back to the middle. The group falling into a dance, legs bent and arms down, lifting them up as they moved towards the front of the stage, singing the chorus together.

"_All that I do_

_Is not enough for you_

_Don't wanna lose it_

_But I'm not like that_

_When finally (finally)_

_You get to love_

_Guess what (guess what!" _The boy band fell to their knees, just at the front and peering out at the audience, the girls crying out, reaching for them as the boys sang, moving back on their knees.

"_Every little thing I do_

_Never seems enough for you (for you babe)_

_You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally_

_Get to love somebody (love..)_

_Guess what (guess what)_

_It's gonna be me." _The brunette jumped up, doing a series of flips, landing at the front of the stage and grinning down at the females before him. Opposite from him, on the other side of the stage, the taller of the dark haired males had down the same, smirking.

"_Every little thing I do (ohh...)_

_Never seems enough for you_

_You don't wanna lose it again (don't wanna lose it)_

_But I'm not like them_

_Baby, when you finally (baby when you finally)_

_Get to love somebody_

_Guess what (guess what)!" _The blonde, blunette and the smaller member walked up to the front each pointing at their respective selves. The blonde with the only mike near his mouth, practically whispering, "_It's gonna be me…"_

A large gust of smoke covered the stage, just as the student body began clapping and cheering. As the smoke cleared, the stage was empty. Usagi began cheering, standing up and letting out whoops. The pilots looked from the stage, somewhat dumbfounded, to Usagi.

"What was the point of that?" Duo wondered, scratching his head as he peered at the animated princess.

"You guys seriously didn't get it?" She whirled around, eyes wide as she snickered, "Serious?"

"What do you mean Usa?" Quatre hesitantly asked, sharing a conspiring look with his fellow, confused, pilots.

"Who did they look like guys?" She prompted, beaming at her own brilliance.

"A pretty boy boy-band." Dup supplied, deadpanned. Usagi rolled her eyes, biting back a smile as she spotted five selective individuals creeping up behind the guys.

"That's true." She agreed, tapping her chin as she thought, "Did I ever show you the henshin pen we use to put ourselves in disguise, the one that changes our form so we can be anything we want?" Usagi waited for that little tidbit to sink in. She waited, bouncing on the balls of her feet in mirth.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Duo cried, covering his face with his hands and falling back into the grass.

"You mean…it can make you look like guys too?" Quatre's voice squeaked out, gaze furiously going from the stage to a cackling Usagi, "That's not funny Usagi." The blonde pouted, even though he and others didn't think she was joking.

"It's hilarious actually." She corrected, tapping his nose. The same look of dawning in the other three, less expressive, mens' eyes.

"I can't believe they…" Wufei shook his head, blinking. All the guys turned as laughter came from behind them, seeing the very people they were just talking about. The girls had watched as Usagi gave them the clues and watched the guys' reactions.

"Can't believe what Wufei?" Makoto asked, mockingly innocent as she kneeled behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck. The question earned her a scowl and she chuckled.

"Hey, got to admit it was funny." Minako chimed in, poking Trowa's side even as he stared down at her evenly, "Awe, smile." She grinned, holding onto his arm and leaning into it, "You know you wannnnnnnaaaaaa." She finished, singing out the last word. It did the trick as Trowa let out a small smile, shaking his head.

"Ami!" Duo groaned from the ground, sounding as if in pain. Ami, frowning worriedly, kneeled by his side. She tried to pry his hands away from his face.

"Duo?" She glanced at the other girls. Maybe the prank hadn't been a good idea. May- Ami's train of thought came to a halt as Duo gripped her hands and tugged her down so he could plant a kiss on her lips, smiling goofily up at her surprised expression.

"Just so you know if we ever decide to get kinky in the bedroom…we're never trying that." He stated, turning serious. Ami's tinkling laugh followed.

Hotaru daintily sat beside Heero, grinning up at his expressionless face, "Enjoy the show."

"You put a lot of effort into it." He bluntly responded. Hotaru nodded, still grinning. For Heero, that was him saying it was funny and rather enjoyable now that he got the joke.

Quatre looked at Rei as she stood there in her own school uniform. He frowned, "You're not going to get in trouble are you?"

She shook her head, "I'm on break like you all are. Didn't take much effort to get over here." She shrugged, winking at the blonde man, "Now, I think I understand why you guys brag." She whispered seductively. Quatre's face turning into a tomato, averting his gaze and making Rei cackle in pleasure at his reaction as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him.

Usagi giggled, "So, that's what you guys have been practicing on for the past month." She shook her head.

"Now it makes sense. I wondered who else was wearing my cologne." Trowa gave Minako a pointed glance as she looked up at him unashamed.

"It smells good." The blonde on his arm stated.

"So why did you do it?" Heero spoke up, laptop pushed aside as he sat close with Hotaru. He looked from one girl to the other.

"Actually," Makoto spoke up, "we thought it would be fun. Especially with all the testing."

"So you did that for fun?" Wufei repeated a single brow rose as if the idea was absurd.

"Yep!" The girls chorused together, laughing at the expression of the guys.

"We're going to have to combine our definitions of fun, I think." Duo murmured, sharing a look with the guys and making the girls snigger more.

EEEEEEEEEEE

It's not long, no. It's a one-shot and it was for pure fun. I'm sure there are mistakes in it. I always seem to have a typo or two. And the couplings are pretty obvious. If not…

Heero/Hotaru

Duo/Ami

Wufei/Makoto

Quatre/Rei

Trowa/Minako

I thank you all for reading. I might post more one-shots, between fixing up the fics. They might keep me in the game otherwise. I chose that song because it was the song I happened to hear and made me think of this plot. Please, review!


End file.
